Anniversary
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Sorry, lame title, but I couldn't think of anything else to call it. SMacked fluff, and I do not own, otherwise Stella and Mac would be together. R&R!


Just some fluff, something I thought of when trying to think of an answer during a test

Just some fluff, something I thought of when trying to think of an answer during a test. Not what I should have been thinking about which was the American Revolution, no, not me, I was thinking of how to get my fave ships together. Ah, the hardships of being a teenager! Well, hope you enjoy!!

It had been an emotionally draining day at work, and Mac was looking forward to spending the evening with his girlfriend of 6 months. Little did she know, he had a surprise for her. With a grin, he opened the front door and slipped inside, hearing the shower running. He saw a note on the wall that read,

"Mac, dinner's keeping warm in the oven, and no, before you can ask, I DID NOT burn it. I'll be out in a few."

She didn't sign her name to it, she didn't need to. He smiled at the note and dropped all of his stuff in their combined office. He then changed out of his work clothes to some comfortable clothes, and then he stepped out of the bedroom, running into a person walking into the bedroom.

"Oh! Sorry Mac," Stella said, stepping back and smiling.

He smiled back at her and pulled her back towards him, muttering,

"Hello to you too," He captured her lips with his in a kiss before she smiled and said quietly,

"Hey Mac,"

"That's better," He said before kissing her again.

She eased back and walked into the kitchen, getting dinner on the table. Mac was ordered to stay in the living room, and he was pacing like a caged dog, tossing glances at the kitchen every now and again. It made her laugh every time he did so, and finally was able to get dinner on the table. She called to Mac, and he strode into the kitchen, not being able to disguise the look of hunger on his face.

She laughed at him and then they sat down across from each other and dug into the lasagna that was actually homemade.

"Wow, this is really good," Mac mused, and Stella reached across the table and hit him playfully, teasing,

"Oh, and it's not all the time?"

"Well, if we're being honest,"

"Lie," She growled, and he looked away from her and said,

"Then, whenever you cook it's perfect and fabulous, Stel,"

"That's more like it, Detective," Stella said smoothly, sitting back down.

It took a few moments, but then they both started laughing.

Later…

"So, are we gonna watch a movie tonight?" Mac asked, helping her clean off the table.

"Yeah, I was thinking about…" Stella said, but trailed off.

"Thinking about what?"

"How about, Vantage Point?"

"You have that?"

"Yeah,"

"Watch that, I haven't seen it yet,"

"All right, I'll put it in,"

Stella left, while Mac finished loading up the dishwasher and all that. He walked into the living room to find Stella fast-forwarding through all of the trailers and stuff like that. She got to the menu and he watched her lovingly while she got the English sub-title to play when there was Spanish-speaking going on, and then got the movie to play. Stella stood up and went to call for Mac when he suddenly swung her up in his arms and sat down on the couch with her. He laid back, still holding onto her, and she snuggled up next to him, laying her head on his chest so he could stroke her hair like he always did.

The movie played, and when it was over, Stella sat up and Mac disappeared while she put something else on. Slyly she chose The Sound of Music, and chuckled under her breath when she imagined Mac's reaction to the movie she chose. Then, Mac came back and said,

"Close your eyes,"

She looked at him, shrugged and shut her eyes. Mac swept her hair to the left side and pressed his lips to the back of her neck for a brief moment. Then, she felt something cold be put on her neck and left there. Her hair fell back into place and he whispered at her ear,

"Open your eyes and look in the mirror,"

She did, and saw a small teardrop shaped diamond glittering at her throat. Her voice got kinda choked up and she said softly,

"It's, it's beautiful Mac, thank you,"

"You're so very welcome, my Stella," He whispered back, and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back, and then bounced off the couch, saying,

"Be right back,"

She darted away, leaving Mac to puzzle. He shrugged as he turned his attention to the TV and groaned aloud when he saw what she had put on. He could hear her laughter from in the bedroom and called,

"Are you trying to torture me, Stella?"

"No, just wanted to see your reaction. And, I happen to like this movie,"

"Then you're brainwashed," He muttered, and her voice from behind him startled him, saying,

"No, you're just crazy since you don't like it,"

She sat down next to him and said,

"Your turn now, close your eyes."

He dutifully did, and she grabbed his wrist. He felt something cool slip onto his wrist, and then she gave him his hand back and said quietly,

"Open your eyes, Mac,"

He did, and saw a small, golden watch at his wrist. He smiled, his own watch had broken last week when he had been pushed by a suspect, had fallen and hit the watch on his way down. Stella bent her head and kissed the band of the watch. That gave him an idea as he gently grabbed her diamond and pressed his lips to it, briefly.

"There, now it's extra-special," She said quietly, and he nodded his affirmative. They laid back down on the couch and Stella pressed her lips to his, saying,

"Happy anniversary, Mac,"

"Happy anniversary, Stella," He whispered back, and kissed her back, as the scene between the Captain and Maria in the gazebo continued on in the background.

The End

Well, hope you enjoyed, like I said, just something the popped into my head. I just LOVE the movies Vantage Point and Sound of Music. They're just awesome, and every time I'm done watching Vantage Point I start shaking because of all the explosions and stuff. Well, review, please, and thanks for reading!!


End file.
